


Marvel's Next Top Model

by B0yWh0L1kesFanFics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Top Model - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Criticism, M/M, Modeling, Multi, Self Confidence, criticism of people's appearence, top model
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0yWh0L1kesFanFics/pseuds/B0yWh0L1kesFanFics
Summary: It's Season 3 of America's Next Top Model.  Tyra, Phil and Nick are looking for Scott Lang's predecessor.  14 new models will start a 12 week journey.  Which one of them will  win a Cover in Vogue Italia, A contract with LA models, and a contract with FENTY beauty.  Along the way, there will be fights, drama, love and tension.





	Marvel's Next Top Model

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any content of both ANTM and Marvel. They each belong to their respectable owners. All mistakes are my own. Inspired by Chibi_Beaver 's Reality Tv type universe.
> 
> [character]: talking/ talking to camera  
*character: confessional

Tyra: “Hey You!” 

Camera Zooms in to Tyra’s Face.

Tyra: “Yeah You! So, you think this just a typical episode of Top Model, Uh-uh. The last two seasons we had a whole week of auditions to pick out the finalist, this season we already picked the top 14.”

Various Audition tapes play on the screen.

Tyra: “That’s right, me and the judges sat through hours of tapes and selected our finalist. We wanted to start the competition right away, but I want to have a little fun. So, why not pull a prank on our finalist this episode.”

Screen turns to black and white,

Tyra: “We hired 12 actors to pretend to be fellow models, and we’ll announce them as the finalist. While the true contestants think they’re going home, we’ll reveal the truth. Harsh? Honey, the modeling world is even more harsh.”

Magazine Covers and Photos display on the screen.

Tyra: “The winner will have a contract with FENTY Beauty, a contract will LA Models, and a Cover and a 6-page spread in Vogue Italia. Let the competition begin!”

Plane lands on LAX tarmac. Models start coming out of baggage claim. Nick Fury and Phil Coulson Stand right outside in the middle of the Airport parking Lot.

Tyra Voice Over: “The models think they’re going through the typical Runway and Posing test from the Two Main Judges.”

Model 1: “Hi I’m Peter Parker, I’m 18 and I’m here for the Semi-Finals of America’s Next Top Model.”

Models are walking up and a runway in the middle of orange cones while wearing Flight Attendant attire. Nick and Phil are seen critiquing and praising some walks.

Steve, 26: “I served in the army, so these critiques aren’t affecting me.”

A model named Natasha is walking down the “runway”.

Nick whispering to Phil: “This girl knows what she’s doing.”

Phil nods in agreement.

Natasha, 22: “I’ve wanted this since I was 6, so of course I know what I’m doing.”

Tyra Voice over: “We picked models from all over the country and I think you’ll be impressed. We picked 26-year-old Steve Rogers, former Army man and if he makes it to makeovers, I plan to shave his beard off. 20-year-old Nebula, who has the look of high fashion. Thor Odinsson, an Adonis, but can he overcome his muscles to be able to be high fashion?”

Various shots of Steve, Nebula and Thor posing in front of a grey background while a camera is taking their pictures.

Pictures of the models pop up on the screen.

Tyra: “We picked Funny man Peter Quill, Edgy Nebula, Feisty Carol, Elegant Hope, Army-man Steve, Italian Stallion Antonio, Baby face Peter Parker, Tough-guy Clint, Mysterious Natasha, Quirky Wanda, Handsome Thor, Sassy Shuri, Sexy Mama Okoye, and Tempered Bruce.”

Downtown Los Angeles. The Avengers Tower.

On a shared balcony of the tower, a party is set up with a stage. The models and actors run to the drinks and food, some dance and some converse.

While everyone is enjoying themselves Nick and Phil walk out with envelopes in their hands. They look serious.

Nick Fury: “Models, I know you’re enjoying yourselves, but we have some news.”

Phil Coulson: “Normally at this point, you would have an interview with Tyra and us, but some decisions have already been made.”

Nick Fury: “Yes. Since your arrival you have been watched and analyzed, and we have decided on our finalists.”

The models’ jaws drop while the actors do their best to pretend to look shocked. Then Tyra walks out, looking amazing but also very serious. She walks over to the stage.

Tyra: “Models it’s time.” The models look at each other in a _‘Oh this is serious’_ face. “We were looking for 14 new models, but Nick, Phil and I were only able to decide on 12.”

BOOM! *Dramatic Music Plays*

The models now realize this is no joke.

Tyra: “Nick, Phil, the envelopes please.” They hand them over to Tyra. “These envelopes have the pictures of the final 12.”

The models and actors hold on to each other.

Tyra: “First name… is…” She randomly grabs an envelope and opens it. “…Gamora.” Everyone cheers, Gamora cries and heads over to the stage. “Next Finalist… is… T’Challa.” He cheers and runs over next to Gamora. “James… Barnes.” Everyone keeps clapping for the _finalists_. “Loki.” “Jane.” “Margret.” “Stephen… Strange.” Steve Rogers looks upset that he wasn’t the Steven they were looking for. “19 models, but only 5 spots left.”

Some of the model start having tears in their eyes. Some look down, others look away, only 5 spots left before they’re asked to leave.

Tyra: “Next person is… Virginia.” She breathes a sigh of relief and heads over to the stage. “Could, Bruunhilde come on over.” Fist bumping the air, she gladly walks over. “Next model is Maria!” Tyra says with enthusiasm. And Maria lets go of the people holding her and runway walks over to the “_finalists”._ “I only have two spots left.” Tony, Peter and Wanda start tearing up. Steve is looking down, as if he’s praying, and Bruce looks annoyed. “The penultimate Finalist is… Sam Wilson.” Sam moon walks and dances over to the stage. High-fiving James. “This is it.”

Nebula, Carol, Shuri and Hope start crying, because this is it, there’s no chance they’re going to make it. Tony is telling Peter Parker that everything is going to be okay. Steve is now looking determined, putting an arm around Thor and Okoye.

Tyra: “The Final person, who is going to be part of the competition… is…” suspenseful music is playing. “James Rhodes!” He falls to the floor in celebration. _Wow these actors are amazing_, Tyra thinks.

Tyra walks over to the ‘rejects’ with sadness in her eyes, “I’m so sorry, but we’re not going to give up, right?” The ‘rejects’ all nod. Tyra waves over the finalist, “We have to get this competition started models.” She heads over to the doors of the building and the “finalists” run over and they all head inside. The rejects are all sad and trying to cheer each other up.

Antonio (Tony), 19: *Crying to camera* “I dropped out of MIT to be hear, now I have nothing to go home to. It just sucks” *sobbing*

Clint, 24: *sniffling* “I came over here to be able to give my kids a better opportunity, looks like that’s not going to happen.”

Peter Quill, 24: “Hey, it’s not the end of the world. Just cuz I didn’t get on this show doesn’t mean I can’t be a model.”

Natasha, 22: *teary eyes* “I am strong. And I will just try again next year.”

The producers gather the “rejects” to the doors. “alright guys, we’re going to head out and gather your bags and head to the bus.”

Everyone walks into the hallway, grabbing their backpacks and purses and head into the elevator. They ride the elevator for a few minutes, and they’re navigated by production into a room. The room is covered in tape, boards and curtains. Their suitcases are plopped just right under the stairs.

*Confessionals*

Nebula, 20: “They bring us to this basement looking room, and it’s just like ‘this is it’.”

Carol, 25: “Our bags are just thrown on the ground, we’re nothing to anyone now.”

The executive producer gathers everyone in front of the stairs. Everyone looks so defeated. Then, the producer begins to speak. “Tyra always feels bad about this and likes to say goodbye before you all leave.”

*Confessional*

Okoye, 23: “OMG, I don’t think I’ll be able to handle this.”

Tony, 19: "This is it; this is the end of this journey and Tyra is coming to say bye.”

Producer: “She’ll be here any minute.”

The sound of heels is getting louder, and everyone sees Tyra coming down the L-shaped stairs.

Tyra: “Hi guys. I’m so sorry. But this isn’t the end, the road to success is not a straight line, it’s a zig-zag line.” Tyra reaches into her pocket. “Sadly, you have to go home now.” She pulls out a remote control. “But you don’t have to go far.” She clicks a button, and all the curtains and boards around them fall to the ground, revealing the interior of a penthouse. A modern living room with all black furniture, large dining table and beautiful plants, and the coolest kitchen you’ve ever seen. All of the ‘Rejects’ starts to scream and cry as the curtains fall. They immediately run to the living room, jumping up and down. Shuri falls to the ground crying, Tyra walks over to pick her up.

*Confessional*

Shuri, 18: “I literally fell.” *sniffs* “She had to come over and pick me up.”

Camera zooms in to the living room where there are easels with all their faces placed on them. Everyone is starting to calm down, wiping tears off their faces.

Tyra: “You were all probably wondering why the fiercest 14 were going home, because you weren’t going home.” Everybody cheers in agreement. “I got to go now before you beat me up.” Tyra laughs hysterically out of the penthouse. The models are all so happy.

Wanda, 18: “You better get used to this face, I am America’s Next Top Model.”

Hope, 24: “Oh my lord, they tricked us. I’m happy it was a good trick.”

Bruce, 22: “I was so angry and now I’m just so happy.” *he starts crying*

Thor, 27: “I knew I was worthy of this competition!”

Suddenly everyone realizes there’s an upstairs. The BEDROOMS. BEDS. All the models run upstairs. The Penthouse is a 3-bed 2-bath apartment with 2 office spaces. The largest room is the New York Room (originally the master bedroom), with 4 twin beds and 1 queen, a walk-in closet and a beautiful bathroom with 2 sinks, a toilet, and a tub/shower. Downside to this room is all doors have been replaced by curtains. The second largest room is the Tokyo Room, 4 twin-size beds, amazing views, but only 2 dressers. The smallest room, Milan Room has 2 bunkbeds, enough for 4 models with a beautiful closet, downside is the tight squeeze. Just outside of the rooms is the second bathroom, and a lounge area overlooking the kitchen, dining room, runway, and living room. Steve, Clint, Thor, Natasha, and Bruce run into the New York Room, jumping on the beds, and Steve lays right on top of the Queen.

*confessional*

Steve, 26: “I got the biggest bed, I think that’s a sign I’m gonna win.”

Okoye, Shuri, Wanda and Hope claim the Tokyo Room. And both Peters, Nebula and Carol claim the Milan room. Everybody is ecstatic, but Tony is walking in and out of rooms seeing everyone has a bed.

*Tony, 19: “Damn, this is not a good sign at all. I’m going to be the lone wolf in this competition.”

A happy Steve walks out of the New York room and sees a sad Tony sitting in the lounge alone. He walks over, “Hey what’s wrong?” he asks. Tony looks at him with gloomy brown eyes and replies, “I don’t have a bed, so I’m getting to know the couch.” Steve chuckles a bit, then sits next to Tony, “Come on, I have a queen, we can share.” He pulls Tony up and takes him into the New York room. Steve leads him to the bed, “Here, I don’t care what side you sleep on.” “Thanks,” is all Tony can say.

Everyone is throughout various parts of the apartment, then the screen turns on. “Tyra Mail!” yells Shuri. They all run in front of the TV.

_The path to success is long, but at the end you just turn around and then come back. – Love Tyra_

“It’s Runway!” yells Peter Parker. “Let’s Practice!” Shuri tells Nebula and Peter.

The sun sets on the skyline of LA.

The sun rises on Downtown LA. The models enter the limousine and it drives off. The vehicle arrives to a fancy mansion in Beverly Hills. The models walk to the back yard where there stands Phil Coulson and Erin Wason. The models cheer in excitement.

Phil: “Welcome. I heard some of you whisper the name of the lady next to me, miss Erin Wason. Today you will be in a runway show, wearing jewelry designed by Erin.” The models cheer.

Erin: “Not only will you be wearing my jewelry, but you will also be wearing clothes designed by my friend, mister Alexander Wang.” The models are hysterical, they cannot believe they are walking in an Alexander Wang fashion show.

Phil: “But! This wouldn’t be Top Model if we didn’t add a twist.” *dramatic music* “You will be walking on a plastic Runway, which will give the illusion of you walking on Water.”

*Natasha, 22: “Holy Shit! There better be a lifeguard because I can’t swim.”

Phil: “Let’s head to hair and makeup.”

Montage with upbeat music of the models being fitted, hair being styled, makeup being done. Some are practicing their walks, and some are eating their lunch. The backyard has this humongous pool, surrounded by tons of chairs, at the end of the pool are tons of cameras, and at the other end are curtains from where they would enter. Phil is the show director and is signaling every one of the crew. The audience arrives, and there are various Fashionistas and other import people of the fashion world. “Start the music!” Phil yells.

Upbeat house music begins to play. “Quill you’re first.” Phil commanded. Quill walks out, when he steps into the water, he tries his best not to slip into the rest of the pool. Quill voice over: “I swear it’s not as easy as you think it looks. There is no grip on the runway.” Nebula doesn’t slip but that’s because she’s walking very slowly. Wanda does well as to not slip, but she’s walking way too quickly. *Wanda, 18: “Give me a runway on land and I’ll show you a true Top Model,” she laughs, “but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.” Carol is confident, poses, and once she steps in the water she walks confidently. Halfway through, she slips into the pool, the audience is quiet, she gets up and poses, falls, poses, falls, poses, and just walks out of the pool, falling again. *Carol, 25: “I just said let’s end this bitch with a bang,” she poses, “Voila! I’m out this Bitch.” Steve, Peter, and Clint do well. Tony is hyping himself up, *Tony, 19: “Ya Boy has a fear of pools and large bodies of water, but I am going to rock this.” Tony is clearly a strong runway walker; he successfully poses at the front and end of the runway, fiercely. Natasha also has a fierce runway walk. Hope does well, slips but quickly catches herself. Thor, Shuri, Okoye and Bruce successfully end the show.

The models line up by the pool, and Phil walks out with Erin.

Phil: “A lot of you might need some more practice, but I will not be picking the winner.” Everyone looks confused, “because…” Nick walks out from behind the models.

Nick: “Because I will be picking the winner. And some of those walks were embarrassing.” Everyone laughs.

Nick: “The person who impressed me the most is…” he pauses, “…Tony.” He jumps up and down in excitement.

Erin: “Congrats Tony, you will receive a piece of my jewelry collection worth 5,000 dollars.”

Tony runs up to the judges to hug and thank them.

Back at the Penthouse.

The Milan room. “I Fucking Fell in The Pool!” Carol exclaims as she says coming back from a shower. “Hey, I slipped if that makes you feel any better.” Quill tries to comfort. *Carol, 25: “First challenge and I humiliate myself in front of Erin Wason and Runway coach Nick Fricking Fury” she pouts, “he’s never going to let me forget it too.” Nebula just cackles from the top of her bunk.

Downstairs Peter and Shuri sit on the couch with large blankets and large bowls of Captain Crunch. They just discuss about life outside of the show, suddenly the screen turns on revealing Tyra Mail. “Tyra Mail!” Peter and Shuri yell. The models rush to the TV screen.

_Are you the hero of your story? Find out tomorrow morning. – Love Tyra_

The night turns into day over the city of LA

The Limo is seen on the I-5

They arrive at Smashbox Studios, everyone is excited for their first photoshoot. They walk in to see a large green screen behind Phil Coulson, wearing a cape?

Phil: “Hello Models. Today is your first photoshoot, and what better way than to do it at Smashbox.” The models clap. “Fashion is always finding inspiration in pop culture, so today you will all be posing as your own superheroes while wearing Vintage Mugler clothes and Russel James as your photographer.” The models look excited. “Let’s head to hair and makeup.”

Phil walks around to where everyone is making their ideas and getting dressed. Russel James is setting up his cameras. Russel James to Camera: “I want to see if the models can take something cheesy and turn it into high fashion, many clients love to reference pop culture for their designs, so this will be a test for them today. Also, they must be able to sell the product they are wearing.”

First up, Quill. Item to sell; Brown leather jacket. Phil: “What’s your superhero name?”

“Star Lord!” Quill Replies. Snap, Pose, Snap. Phil: “Quill did well portraying his hero, but he needs to remember to put the fashion element to the character.”

Nebula poses her gun at the ceiling. Hero Name: Nebula. Item to sell; Black boots. Phil: “Nebula needs more confidence because her nerves were showing in her face.”

Carol steps onto set. Phil: “Carol, are you going to make up for the challenge?” “Yes sir.”

Hero name: Captain Marvel. Item to sell: Jumpsuit. Carol starts posing, and Phil already is not impressed. Phil: “Carol, you look a bit awkward in that pose and you aren’t selling me the jumpsuit.” Carol tries different poses, and Phil still doesn’t look impressed. “Carol you still need to bring the fashion element.” *Carol, 25: *crying* “I don’t know what else I could have done,” *sob* “I’m trying my best.”

Bruce- Hero name: Hulk. Item to sell: Shorts.

Okoye- Hero name: Okoye. Item to sell: Skirt.

Shuri- Hero name: Shuri. Item to sell: Dress.

Steve walks onto set. Lots of whistling and catcalling commence, Steve just smirks. Hero name: Captain America. Item to sell: Jewelry (shield covered in diamonds.) Steve begins to pose. Phil: “Steve was amazing, every pose he did was super editorial and definitely sold more than his shield.” *Steve, 26: “I rocked that photoshoot, so I hope I get best photo.”

Clint- Hero name: Hawkeye. Item to sell: Black shirt. Phil: “Beautiful, great poses.”

Natasha- Hero name: Black Widow. Item to sell: Black cat suit.

Hope- Hero Name: The Wasp. Item to sell: Heels

“Wanda, what’s your hero name?” “Scarlet Witch.” Item to sell: Jacket. Phil is not saying much during the shoot. “Her photos weren’t bad, but they weren’t amazing either.”

Phil: “Alright Tony, you won the challenge, impress me.” *Tony, 19: “I knew everyone would have their eyes on me since I won the challenge.” Hero Name: Iron Man. Item to sell: Metal gloves. Tony was hitting pose after pose. Russel James: “I would book Antonio in a heartbeat; he knew what to do and gave me a variety to pick from.”

Peter Parker- Hero name: Spider-Man. Item to sell: Dress Shirt. Phil: “Love the concept Peter.” Phil to camera: “Peter’s idea of having him changing into his hero costume made it easier to sell his article of clothing.”

“THOR THE GOD OF THUNDER IS APPROACHING!” Yells Thor. Item to sell: Pants. Phil: “although Thor gave good face, he was joking around a little too much. Other than that, he gave a great photo.”

Phil: “Alright Models, go home, rest, because the easy part is over.”

The New York Room: Natasha: “I think the six of us in this room are definitely the final 6.” “I couldn’t agree more.” Comments Clint. Steve and Thor nod in agreement.

Tokyo Room: Okoye returns from the kitchen and sees a towel on the floor. She picks it up and realizes it is still wet. “Who the hell left this used towel on the floor?” Okoye yells. Wanda and Hope come in the room. “Hey what are you doing with my towel?” asks Wanda. “Putting it in the dirty laundry, because your ass just leaves shit on the ground.” *Wanda, 18: “Wtf this bitch is trying to call me dirty for leaving my towel by my bed.”

Meanwhile Peter and Shuri are by the TV waiting for more Tyra mail. Once they hear the yelling from upstairs, the skull mail appears. Peter and Shuri yell for their fellow houseguest to come. Once everyone is there, the message appears.

**Tomorrow you will meet with the judges, only 13 will continue in the hopes of becoming America’s Next Top Model.**

“And it begins” Quill tries to say in a spooky voice. Everyone heads to bed.

Dramatic music plays as aerial views of the skyline of Los Angeles is displayed. Fade into Tyra’s face. The Judging room is beautiful, the nightline of LA is behind the judges and with a giant Screen behind the judges. To the left of the judges is a giant ANTM sign, and in front of the judges is a platform in which the Models stand. Their faces are revealed when the light turns on.

Tyra looks around, “Well hello models, welcome to the first panel of the season.” Cameras pan to the various smiling faces of the models. “The first judge is the Legendary Runway Coach, Nick Fury.”

Nick: “Good Evening.”

“The dashingly handsome Creative Director Phil Coulson.”

Phil: “Hello Models.”

“And our guest judge, model turned designer, Erin Wason.”

Erin: “Nice to see you all again.” The models wave to Erin.

“The Prizes are a bit similar to the past 2 seasons, a Contract with LA Models, and a Contract with FENTY Beauty.” Pictures of the past two winners, Ororo Munroe and Scott Lang appear in the FENTY ads. “and your new prize… a Cover, and a six-page spread in… Vogue Italia.” All the contestant’s cheer. “Let’s begin.”

Tyra: “This week the contestants had to portray themselves as heroes, while selling Vintage Mugler. First up is Peter Quill.”

Quill walks up, “Quills is just fine.”

Tyra: “What was your hero’s name, and where you trying to sell?” “Star Lord, and a leather jacket” Quill replies.

Tyra: “Let’s see your best shot.” A picture of Quill appears, holding a gun pointing it off screen.

Nick: “It’s nice, but I’m not getting high fashion.

Coulson: “You would have an Amazing pose, but as soon as Russel picked up the camera, you lost the pose. You need to hold on to the pose.”

Tyra: “Thank you Quill.” “Thank you.” “Next up is… Peter Parker. What was your item and what was your name?” “Spider-man and a men’s dress shirt” Peter says timidly. “Let’s see Spider-man’s best shot.”

Picture appears of Peter ripping the shirt open to reveal a hero costume underneath. Phil: “I love your idea if having you reveal the costume.”

Erin: “The only thing about that, is I pay more attention to the costume than the shirt.”

Tyra: “Thanks Peter, next up is… Clint Barton. Whose hero name is Hawkeye trying to sell a black shirt.”

Photo of Clint with a bow and arrow looking to the side as if he’s looking for bad guys.

Tyra: “This picture is amazing, the pose, the face, and the smizing eyes. And I feel like I should go out and by that outfit.”

Phil: “You look really handsome and I would definitely say this is one of the best shots.” Clint mouths a ‘thank you.’

Tyra: “Next up is Thor, who is selling pants.” A picture pops up of the god of thunder.

Erin: “This is definitely High Fashion, and I would want my boyfriend to wear those pants.”

Tyra: “Thanks Thor, next up is Bruce.”

Bruce: “I chose to be a green creature selling pants, named Hulk.”

Tyra: “Let’s see your best shot.” Screen shows the picture of Bruce.

Nick: “It’s nice, not the best, but not the worst.”

Tyra: “I would’ve liked to see more intensity in the eyes, but you ARE selling the pants.”

“Next up is Steve.”

Steve walks over confidently. Tyra: “So what is your hero name?” “Captain America.” Steve replies, “Did your time serving motivate the character?” Tyra asks. “Yes Ma’am.” Steve Replies.

“Let’s See your best shot.” A photo appears and the judges start clapping.

Erin: “This would definitely be a cover of American Vogue.” Steve smirks.

Tyra: “One of the best this week, and there were many photos to pick from in your film.”

Phil: “Which just goes to show how amazing you were this week.” “Thank you, Steve.”

Tyra: “And last of the male models, Mister Antonio.” “Tony is fine.” “Also, congrats on winning the challenge.” Everyone claps and Tony bows in thanks.

“Let’s see ‘Iron Man’s’ best shot.” Tony’s photo pops up.

Nick: “Good shot, I look at the glove, and your face is strong.”

Phil: “Although it’s a good picture, 50% of your shots were in this exact pose.”

Tyra: “Your challenge is to give more variety in your pictures.” Tony nods in agreement. “Well let’s begin with the ladies then, and let’s begin with… Wanda.”

Wanda steps down from the platform and walks over in front of the judges, “Hello judges.”

Tyra: “Hello Wanda, Let’s see your best shot as Scarlet Witch.” Picture shows up. Silence.

Nick: “Huh. The hands are very distracting, and it takes away from the fact that you’re supposed to be selling the jacket.”

Tyra: “I just see and pretty girl, not really a model.”

Erin: “I would’ve thought that you were selling the rings on your hand.”

Tyra: “Okay thank you Wanda. Up next is Carol.” Carol walks down. “Okay, let’s see your best shot.”

Picture pops up of Carol as Captain Marvel.

Erin: “I like the face, but your body looks a bit awkward and disconnected.”

Tyra: “You also lost your neck, if you would’ve raised your chin a bit, I think it would have made this picture a lot better.”

Carol thanks the judges and walks back to the platform.

Tyra: “next up is Okoye.” Okoye’s picture pops up on the screen.

Nick: “Fierce and Editorial. An African Queen.” Okoye smiles.

Phil: “You have a strong face, and your eyes give off such intensity that I just can’t look away.”

Tyra: “Very good job Okoye. Next up is Hope.” Hope gracefully walks to the judges.

Hope’s photo appears on screen.

Erin: “I love your bone structure, and I definitely love the heels. I want them, ha-ha.”

Tyra: “Definitely am getting high fashion, but I want to say that in your film you had photos in which you older than you are, and that’s not a good thing. Next up is Shuri.”

Shuri comes down the platform dances and poses in front of the judges.

Tyra: “Let’s hope your photo has the same energy.” Picture pops up.

Nick: “it’s cute, but that’s pretty much it for me.”

Phil: “I disagree, I think it’s fresh and what clients look for.”

Tyra: “Thank you Shuri.” “Thank you, guys.” Shuri says. “Alrighty, next is Nebula.”

Nebula’s photo appears on the screen.

Nick: “I love that you almost look baled in this picture, and your face is nice.”

Phil: “I would say that your poses are a bit boring because during the shoot your barely even moved.”

Tyra: “You’re going to have to connect the face with the body, okay. Thank you, Nebula.” Nebula walks back looking down.

Tyra: “Last but not least, Natasha.” Natasha walks forward. “Let’s see your best shot.”

Erin: “Love the confident blonde bombshell look. I would definitely see this in a magazine.”

Nick: “I’m getting more PLAYBOY rather than Vogue Italia.”

Phil: “I’d say I agree with Nick, but I rather like the fact that it’s sexy.”

Tyra: “Thank you, Natasha. Okay now it’s time for the judges to deliberate, and when you return you will find out which one of you will bite the dust.”

*Dramatic beat plays as screen turns to black. *

Nighttime LA.

Tyra: “Now it’s time for us to decide who will be going home. First up Quill.”

Nick: “Okay photo, seems confident and he seems a bit full of himself.”

Phil: “I could see people finding him relatable.”

“Nebula”

Erin: “She needs some confidence, because she stood in front of us looking as if she was waiting for all negative comments.”

Phil: “She needs a bit more time.”

“Carol”

Nick: “Relatable, funny, and tons of personality.”

Tyra: “But this photo scares me. If this is all she can deliver, then I’m not sure if she can be a model.”

Phil, Erin and Nick nod in agreement.

“Hope”

Phil: “Beautiful bone structure and most model potential.”

Nick: “But for me her photo was a bit underwhelming.”

“Steve”

Tyra: “Amazing, I can see Anna Wintour putting this in Vogue.”

Erin: “Sexy, Dynamic and without being raunchy.”

“Tony”

Nick: “A bit arrogant but an amazing runway walker.”

Erin: “He has a handsome face, and this photo captures that.”

“Peter Parker”

Phil: “Adorable face and very likable.”

Tyra: “Fresh and I would definitely book him for a job.”

“Clint”

Phil: “Attractive, stunning, spectacular.”

Nick: “Strong face and confidence.”

“Natasha”

Tyra: “Edgy, and soft at the same time.”

Erin: “I would book her to sell my jewelry.”

“Thor”

Erin: “Very handsome and very photogenic.”

Phil: “But is he taking this competition seriously.”

“Shuri”

Nick: “Interesting and unique, I wouldn’t say editorial.”

Tyra: “Is she ready for this competition thought?”

“Wanda”

Nick: “In front of us, she’s very beautiful, but I would never book the girl who is in this picture.”

Erin: “Maybe this isn’t her week?”

“Okoye”

Phil: “Editorial and sexy.”

Tyra: “I would like to see a lot more from here.”

“Bruce”

Nick: “A bit of a temper, but good photo.”

Phil: “I… I don’t know how to feel about him, I’m in between.”

Tyra: “Have we made a decision?”

The judges all nod.

*screen fades to black*

*Soft, fast music plays*

Lights turn on in the room. The models stand on the platform. Tyra stands in front of the judges facing the contestants. She holds an envelope which has Top Model printed on it.

Tyra: “14 beautiful models stand before me, but I only have 13 photos in my hands, and these photos represent those who are still in the running towards becoming America’s Next Top Model. The first name I will call, is best photo of the week, and that model’s photo will be displayed as digital art in your house.”

Camera cuts to various contestants’ faces.

Tyra: “Best photo goes to…” Tyra pulls out a photo “…Steve.” Steve has a look of shock on his face, steps down and walks towards Tyra. “Congratulations Steve, you’re still in the running towards becoming America’s Next Top Model.” “Thank you, Tyra.” Steve adds.

“Runner-up for best photo” Tyra pulls out he second photo, “is Okoye.” Okoye walks confidently to Tyra and thanks her. “Clint.” He walks down to grab his photo. “Thor” he walks down to grab his photo, “please be more serious next week.” Thor nods “Congratulations, you’re still in the running towards Becoming America’s Next Top Model.” He walks over to the side where the other models are. “Peter…”

Both Peters look up, “…Parker.” Peter breathes out in reassurance. “Tony.” Bruce, Natasha and Hope are called right after. “Five models left.” Quill, Nebula, Carol, Shuri and Wanda, are the only ones left.

“Shuri.” Shuri basically sprints to Tyra, which makes Tyra chuckle, “Congratulations, you’re still in the running to become America’s Next Top Model.” Shuri thanks her. There’s a long pause, which makes the contestants nervous. “Quill.” There’s a sigh of relief, “I would’ve called you sooner, but you need to impress the judges more.” Quill thanks her. “Three girls, but only 2 photos. The next name I am going to call is…” dramatic music, “…Nebula.” Nebula covers her mouth; opened by shock. “We need to see more confidence; you need to feel as good a you do in this photo. Congratulations, you’re still in the running to become America’s Next Top Model.”

Wanda and Carol are the last two models standing on the platform. Wanda has a neutral expression, while Carol’s eyes are reddening and filling with tears. “Would Wanda and Carol, please step forward.” Both ladies walk side by side, only to stop in front of Tyra. “Two beautiful young ladies stand before me, but I only have one photo in my hand. This photo represents the girl who is still in the running towards becoming America’s Next Top Model. The name of the person I do not call, will return to your home here in Los Angeles, pack your bags, and go home.” Carol is fighting her tears. “Wanda you stand before me because although you’re a beautiful girl, the judges think that that’s not enough to be a model. Then Carol, interesting girl with a model look, but had the worst photo in the bunch. So, who stays?” Camera shots on both girls faces, and the models standing in the side of the room. Tyra pulls out a photo, “Carol, the judges feel that you have an amazing personality and that you need to show it more in your photos.” Carol is sobbing, grasping the photo in her hand, “congratulations, you’re still in the running towards becoming America’s Next Top Model.” “Thank you,” Carol says as she steps to the side of the room where all the other models are. Wanda is heartbroken, Tyra walks up to her and gives her a hug. “So, you have to go home and practice, and get some pictures that look more striking than you are.” “Okay” Wanda nods. Sad music starts

*Wanda voice over as she hugs everyone goodbye: “I am shocked that I am going home, because I feel like I did bring a lot of energy to my pictures.” Photo tribute of Wanda’s photo appears. “I know I’m not just a pretty face, cuz I was never the pretty girl in school. I know my stuff and it’s just I didn’t get a chance to prove it, and I didn’t get a chance to werk it. I’m going to make it on my own.” Wanda is shown waving goodbye as she leaves the judging room.

*Group photo of the Models. Wanda fades out of the group photo.


End file.
